Sierra (Total Drama)
Sierra, labeled The Obsessive Uber-Fan, was one of the three newcomers who competed on Total Drama World Tour. She was originally a member of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, but switched teams with Izzy in the second episode so that they could be with their love interests. She was seen with the original contestants on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. She was a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. Personality With blogs dedicated to every member of the cast and personal information extending as far as their dental records, Sierra is Total Drama's biggest fan. Being a blogger, she sometimes uses internet slang such as "LOL" or "OMG" when she converses with the others. She quite evidently spends a lot of her time online; as shown by how dependent she is on the internet. Aside from blogging, she also plays an MMORPG ('M'assive 'M'ultiplayer 'O'nline'R'''ole'P'laying '''G'ame). Whenever deprived of the world wide web, Sierra will devise questionably-insane methods to compensate, such as using a pizza box as a laptop during Total Drama World Tour or having a mental breakdown when her smartphone is broken in Total Drama All-Stars. Sierra admits that a great amount of her knowledge and her multiple skills have been garnered from the internet, her family, or a relative of another contestant. She seems to be a maternal person, having adopted two animals and referred to herself as their mother. She is generally polite, enthusiastic, and easygoing, however, she can also be aggressive and violent, especially when Cody and Cameron are threatened. Trivia *Sierra is one of the seventeen contestants who have competed in two seasons so far, the others being Trent, Alejandro, Mike, Sam, Zoey, Jo, Scott, Lightning, Cameron, Geoff, Noah, Tyler, Ezekiel, Cody, Beth, and Justin. *Sierra's obsession with Chris and the contestants of Total Drama (especially Cody), to the point where she knows many details of their personal life implies that she suffers from Celebrity Worship Syndrome. *Sierra is one of the eleven contestants to switch teams, the others being Izzy, Katie, Brick, Jo, Scott, Duncan, Courtney, Cameron, Max, and Sky. *Sierra's ethnicity could possibly be German, as she mentioned her grandparents were from Germany in Slap Slap Revolution. *Sierra is one of several characters who possess more than one main design, as she has her original design with long hair, and her later design with a shorter ponytail. Other characters include: Heather, Ezekiel, Mike, Dakota, Lightning and Scarlett. *Sierra, along with Ezekiel and Alejandro, are the only contestants to use the confessional in a season that they did not participate in. **Sierra is the only female contestant to do so. *Sierra is the third tallest female contestant (second being Jasmine and the tallest being mutant Dakota), surpassing Heather, and the sixth tallest character overall (the other three being Rodney, DJ, and Geoff) of the original cast. She is seen as being taller than Alejandro, whose height was mentioned as six foot, which means that she is over six feet tall, which is significantly tall for a girl. *Sierra is the first contestant to make the camera in the confessional run out of battery. *Sierra is one of the three new contestants in Total Drama World Tour, with the others being Alejandro and Blaineley. *Sierra claims to be a certain "generation" of various things: **She claims to be a third generation Chris McLean scholar (Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special). **She is a fourth generation basket weaver (Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2). **She is a tenth generation slap dancer (Slap Slap Revolution). **She is a fifth generation fun-factologist.(Fresh Tv Inc. ) *Sierra is the second contestant in the Total Drama series to switch teams with Izzy, with the first being Katie. *The fact that Sierra knows everything about the contestants, and how she occasionally uses it to her advantage (such as how she's aware Heather was playing her in Broadway, Baby!, so she decided to play Heather) is similar to how in Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains; many contestants used what their opposing contestants did in their previous seasons to determine who to target. *Sierra is the only girl on Team Amazon not to have kissed Duncan. **Though if Izzy is counted, she hasn't shared a kiss with Duncan either. *Sierra is the third contestant to be eliminated in a challenge she won in. In this case, it was in Awwwwww, Drumheller. **The others being DJ, Ella, and Izzy, where each of their teams won the challenge the day they were eliminated. **She is also the first and only contestant to be eliminated despite earning solo immunity. *Sierra is one of nine characters on the show to have been bald or currently be bald, with the others being Chef, Alejandro, Ezekiel, Chris, Staci, Dakota, Dave, and Heather. *Sierra is the second contestant to be kicked out by Chris without being voted off. The first being Owen in Top Dog. *Sierra is one of the only contestants in the third season to not be eliminated because of Alejandro, with the others being Ezekiel, Lindsay, and Izzy. *Sierra is the second contestant to stay on the show after being eliminated without officially returning, with the first being Ezekiel. *Sierra's necklace is revealed to be a locket that has a picture of Cody in it in Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles. *Sierra received votes at every Barf Bag Ceremony she participated in except one. Ironically, she was disqualified in the only episode that she didn't receive votes in due to having immunity. **The majority of these votes were from Cody, who voted for her even when she was immune, such as in Chinese Fake-Out. *Sierra appears to have a monstrous strength and is one of the strongest females (and characters in general). She is able to lift the three hundred pound Owen, fight off several baboons easily, attack several sharks at once, and hold up a rope carrying her whole team using only her teeth. *In Saving Private Leechball, she reveals her favorite of Mike's multiple personalities is Svetlana. *Sierra has been eliminated back-to-back with Duncan in both seasons she participated. *Sierra has ranked three places behind Alejandro in both seasons they competed together (counting Alejandro's ending). *Sierra has never been eliminated in the traditional way: **In Awwwwww, Drumheller, she was eliminated on the spot by an angry Chris after she destroys the Total Drama Plane. **In Suckers Punched, she was chosen to be eliminated by the opposing team as part of a twist devised by Chris. *Sierra is one of two contestants to have purple hair, with the other being Max. *Sierra is one of the seven contestants to not have their full audition tape released. **Sierra herself confirmed that she auditioned twice, but either of them still have yet to be seen. *Sierra is one of five characters known to roleplay. The others are Harold, Leonard, Noah, and Sam. *It was revealed on Total Drama Online that her hair is dyed purple because it is the same color as Cody's bruises, she carries pictures of Cody in her hair, she wears the same pants as Cody's mom, and she has six toes on her left foot. Gallery 0SierraTDWTFB.png Cody,Sierra,Blaineley,Owen.jpg Confessionals-total-drama-island-12574360-1024-768.jpg External Links *Total Drama Wiki: Sierra Category:Total Drama characters Category:Stalkers Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Multicolored Hair Category:Characters voiced by Annick Obonsawin Category:In love Characters